Enchanted
by GreenField
Summary: A songfic about the day that Jane and Bingley first meet, set to the song 'Enchanted' by Taylor Swift.


**A/N: The first time I heard this song I decided it was perfect for Jane and Bingley. So I then decided to write this. Please review!**

There I was again tonight, forcing laughter, faking smiles  
Same old, tired lonely place  
Walls of insincerity, shifting eyes and vacancy  
Vanished when I saw your face  
All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you

Jane could not get the sight of him out of her mind. His image had been branded into her memory almost from the moment they had met at the Netherfield ball that evening. She replayed the music that they danced to, the steps that they took over the shiny marble floor, over and over again. She pictured his handsome face, smiling down on her – she could still feel the warmth of his lips on her hand.

Your eyes whispered, "Have we met?" across the room, your silhouette  
Starts to make its way to me  
The playful conversation starts, counter all your quick remarks  
Like passing notes in secrecy  
And it was enchanting to meet you  
All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you

He had come straight towards her soon after she and her sisters had entered the hall. His brown eyes had melted into hers; a curl of dark golden hair fell dashingly over his forehead. She wished that she had had Lizzie style her hair more elaborately that evening, wished that she had chosen the blue silk rather than the pink. He had kissed her hand and asked her to dance. And she, her eyes bright, had said yes. And they had talked and danced for what felt like years.

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you

Her sisters had teased her as they made their way home. Lydia and Kitty had not, of course – they were too self-absorbed to notice anything that didn't affect them. Mary had noticed, of course, seeing as no-one ever asked her to dance. She had taunted her elder sibling all the way home. Even Lizzie had giggled over Bingley's obvious adoration of Jane, in-between scowling over Darcy's rudeness towards her. Jane had sat there, barely listening to them, her hands folded in her lap, a smile on her lips and the most delicate rosy blush on her cheeks.

The wrangling question kept me up, 2 a.m., who do you love?  
I wonder 'til I'm wide awake  
Now I'm pacing back and forth, wishing you were at my door  
I'd open up and you would say  
Hey  
It was enchanting to meet you  
All I know is I was enchanted to meet you

Now it was the early hours of the morning, and Jane could not sleep. She barely knew Bingley, yet she felt as though the whole of her life's happiness depended on him. There could not be another for him, surely, yet she worried that there was. She walked up and down her small room, her feet cold on the floorboards, her white nightgown swishing around her slender body. She twisted the lilac silk ribbon that had been in her hair round and round her fingers in agitation. She imagined Bingley walking into her room at that very moment, and flushed pink at her own audacity – the blush crept up from her chest to her forehead, and did not fade.

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
This night is flawless, don't you let it go  
I'm wonder-struck, dancing around all alone  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you 

She twirled, pressing her fingertips to her lips to stifle a sudden giddiness that caused her to giggle aloud. She mimicked the danced that she and Bingley had danced, pretending that he was still holding her. Her toes barely touched the ground, she was as light as a feather on her feet. She pretended so vividly that she could see him beside her, his hands either side of her narrow waist. She stopped dancing, her head spinning.

This is me praying that  
This was the very first page, not where the storyline ends  
My thoughts will echo your name until I see you again  
These are the words I held back as I was leaving too soon  
I was enchanted to meet you

She wandered towards the window, her sombreness returning, and looked up at the stars. She clasped her soft hands and bowed her pretty head, the dark curls tumbling around her heart-shaped face, and began her prayer.

Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you  
Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you

Her smile returned as she lifted her head, the stars sparkling as if they were meant only for her. He could not love another, else he would not have spoken to her so sweetly, and adored her so. Because surely he was thinking about her too. She climbed back into bed, still thinking of him, and pulled the sheets up to her chin, snuggling deep into the feathery pillow and thinking thoughts of Bingley.

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
This night is flawless, don't you let it go  
I'm wonder-struck, dancing around all alone  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you  
Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you 


End file.
